


Solace and new beginnings

by Rmepashn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Futanari, G!P, Knotting, Lexa's Not Dead, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sex, Survival, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmepashn/pseuds/Rmepashn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of A.L.I.E Octavia saves Indra and they disappear into the wilderness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a crazy idea i had while trying to orchestrate the next chapter of my other 100 story. It will either be a angsty oneshot or ill continue it. All depends on the reception. As always comments and prompts are welcome. :)

Octavia smiled as Lincoln kept his hands shielding her eyes as he led her to an unknown destination. She couldn't help the comfort and joy she felt the heat of his larger frame so close to hers. They slowly came to a stop and he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder before speaking. 

"Do not open your eyes just yet, I do not want the surprise spoiled." 

"Okay, Lincoln," Octavia said smiling as she kept her eyes shut as his hands left her eyes and gently rested on her shoulders. His comforting strong scent surrounded her, putting her completely at ease. 

"Open your eyes." He whispered. 

It was well after dark and they had walked several minutes with her blinded so when she did she gasped softly at the unexpected light. They were in a small clearing and on every trees surface rested the luminescent butterflies. The glowing colors of blue, yellow and white cast an otherworldly glow on the otherwise dark night. 

Smiling broadly Octavia left Lincolns embrace taking in the beauty of her surroundings. Her years locked beneath the floor of her mother's quarters were almost worth it when she woke each day on the ground. Even through the pain and struggle of the mountain men and the Commander's betrayal the world was so large and ripe with possibility and here.

On this strange new world, she had become something. A warrior, Sekon to Indra kom trikru. The irritable older Alpha had seen something in Octavia that she wasn't certain existed and every day was beautiful. And when she looked at Lincoln, and he looked at her. It had all been worth it. 

Smiling she turned and was surprised to find he kneeled on one knee before her. In his hand, he held a leather cuff, dark brown leather with a hammered strip of bronze interwoven. 

A Grounders bond cuff. 

A Grounders engagement ring...

"...Lincoln?" Octavia asked softly. She watched as he shifted nervously his eyes darting anxiously before his warm gaze found hers again.She could see the moment his resolve strengthened and he took a deep breath just he began to speak.

"Octavia kom Skaikru, I ask to become your mate, your man. My life has changed so much since you fell from the sky. You bring a passion and a peace that I never dreamed I could find. I never really fit with my people but with you, you are my people. Your strength and courage brought me back from the Reapers. Your love and passion convince me each day that I was born to love you. You are my omega, and I wish to be your Alpha. I wish to be the sire of your pups and the place that you find comfort in this world. I will never harm you, and I promise to protect you from any harm, not that you need it." At that, he gave her a cheeky wink. 

Octavia nodded and stepped to him. Her vision blurred as she realized she was already nodding. He held up two fingers, the Grounders universal sign to halt. She did. 

"It would be the honor of my life if you would accept me as your Houmon in your next heat." Lincoln finished, even though his voice never wavered she could see the nerves in his expression. The rapid swallows. As if she could ever deny him anything. 

"Stand up Linc," Octavia whispered, not waiting for him before she lunged at him her arms thrown around his neck as he held her close and kissed her. Moaning she pulled back intending to kiss the sensitive spot on his collarbone when she saw the small splash of red on the corner of his skull. Saw his eyes grow vacant as the blood trickled down his bronzed skin and his body grew heavy in her arms. 

"No, Noooo. LINCOLN!" Octavia cried kneeling over him. Shaking him willing the spark of life to return to his eyes. 

"Oktevia, Oktevia wake up!" A harsh demanding voice tore through Octavia's sleep. 

Jerking awake she jolted, shocked to be not in the beautiful clearing but in the damp dark cave she had taken refuge with Indra in. The older Alpha knelt over her, keeping a respectful distance. The woman's hair was unkempt, thick white bandages wrapped around her wrists and hands that gently shook the younger omega awake.

"Your sleep fears returned." Indra said, already shifting down to pull the omega to her for comfort. Her movements were stiff and careful. Octavia shook as her sobs vibrated through her entire body, his proposal had been just before Pikes arrival just before Bell's betrayal and her world had imploded, it was the most frequent of her night terrors.

The A.L.I.E recruits hadn't simply nailed and chained Indra to the crossed beams in Polis, they had flogged her beforehand. Her back and fever had finally abated but the new tender skin hadn't toughened just yet. Even so, the Trikru chief held her sobbing omega Sekon. 

She had been accepting of death, the murder of the truest Heda she had ever seen had ripped Indra to her core and to see her people fall prey to an evil spirit she didn't fully understand had left her numb. She had been angry when the grief-stricken skaikru girl had cut her down and loaded her nearly dead body into a stolen wagon before leaving the capitol. 

For weeks Oktevia had hidden them away in the underground ruins from before the war, she had been utterly silent as she nursed the Alpha through infection and the searing pain when she was forced to cauterize the worst of her flogging wounds. 

It had been roughly a week ago that Indra had found the wherewithal to stay awake for more than a few hours at a time and she heard the omegas nightly screams. She never asked she knew. 

Lincoln had been her first Sekon, the cunning strong boy had grown into a man before her eyes. His gentle nature she had believed had been his greatest obstacle to becoming the next Chieftain of the Trikru. 

She missed him terribly. These were things she would never voice aloud. Sighing inwardly when Oktevia's whimpering slowed and her exhaustion claimed her Indra shifted closer hoping her scent would allow Oktevia a few hours of needed rest. 

TBC?


	2. Family

Octavia came awake slowly, fighting her rising alertness until finally, she opens her eyes blinking hard. She sits up scanning the room when she sees Indras sleeping pad is empty but the Alphas scent is still strong to her. 

Suddenly hearing a soft snore Octavia jerks and looks behind her, her Fos is sleeping peacefully, laid on her side with an arm outstretched towards Octavia she suddenly recalls the night before.

She remembers Indra moving stiffly to hold her as she cried. The thought is slightly embarrassing as Octavia still holds the Trikru chief in esteem and doesn't want to seem weak to the woman. She already had enough issues being accepted as an omega Grounder convert.

"Is there something on my face Octavia." Indras voice asked in a grave tone her eyes still aren't open.

"No, I just forgot...how is your back?" Octavia could feel her face warm as she stood up stiffly. Relieved she didn't feel sick again as she had multiple mornings since finding their underground refuge.

"It is fine, I will need the numbing medicine though. We have much traveling to do." Indra sat up, wincing just before her stoic expression drops into place.

"Travel?" Octavia was confused she knew they had to eventually but she didn't want the older woman pushing herself until she was stronger.

"Yes, now get the medicine. We are returning to TonDC, how far are we from the main road?"

"Not as far as I would have liked, maybe two days." Octavia went over to her satchel that used to belong to Lincoln, opening it and locating the wooden container with a thick white ointment that smelled strongly of herbs and menthol.

"Then we will reach TonDC in a week. I have already been absent far too long. If a new chief has been selected I will have to fight."

"Are you ready for that?"

"I have to be, they would be right to find a new leader because of my failure against Pike but I will not submit unless there is a proper leader in place." Indra straightened and unclasped her top, a thin gray long sleeve shirt with two bone buttons at the collar so Octavia had to gently lift the top off the Alpha to examine the wounds. Indra had foregone her chest band to avoid aggravating the wounds.

Octavia's heart jerked when she took in the sight of the warriors back. They had been here for several weeks, and the sight was still jarring. Long jagged pink scars decorating the upper and mid portion of Indras back, distorting and twisting the black tattoos and numerous kill marks that she was sure made the warrior an impressive figure before. 

"Get on with it," Indra growled. 

Octavia smeared the ointment across the Alphas skin as gently as she could. True the Alphas wounds had healed and the threat of infection was gone but the new skin was still overly tender. 

"Did Lincoln ever tell you about his childhood?" She asked Octavia suddenly after several silent minutes.

"No, not much. He said you are his Aunt, and you taught him to be a warrior." 

"Yes, that is true. His mother Ameri, was my littermate. Our parents died when we were very young. I was taken as a Sekon by the Chief and Ameri was taken as the healer's apprentice just before I presented as Alpha. When she presented as omega she mated with Lincolns father almost immediately. He was a good mate, a bit rough as most warriors are but he adored her and Lincoln. But when Ameri died in childbirth just after Lincolns fourth birthday he changed. The mate grief turned him cruel, I was away fighting for Heda Lukas at the time and wasn't allowed to return until after Lincoln turned ten. Discipline is important for pups but what his father did went beyond that. I could not exile him as I was not yet the chief so I was granted permission from the Chief and went to Polis to request permission from the Heda. He agreed if I would escort the elder Nightbloods to TonDC to learn politics Trikru combat and take his daughter Costia as my second." 

Octavia's eyes widened, Costia. She knew from Lincoln and Clarke who that was. Lexa's first love.

"When we returned I had four nightbloods under my care as well as the Hedas pup. The nightbloods were Lexa, Luna, Lyko who was Luna's twin and Roski. The four warriors that accompanied our party were instructed to escort Lincolns father to the deadzone. If the Chief had banished him it would have left him with the ability to reenter Trikru borders and he may have attempted vengeance on the boy or myself and Lincoln wouldn't forgive me if I killed his sire." 

Octavia nodded, "I don't think he would have blamed you." 

"No, but he is...was my blood. It would have been pushing the line of honor. At the time what a sire did with their pup was not considered the business of anyone else. I was lucky that Heda Lukas accepted and audience with me at all. But I had established a strong reputation by that point otherwise I don't know if I would have been heard. At first Lincoln resisted learning to fight, he was very thin and underfed and as skittish as a deer. He hated his alpha nature likely because of his sire. I moved him in with me and convinced him to allow me to teach him basic defense maneuvers. Eventually, I sent him to our young healer, Nyko. He had a natural gift. He, Lexa and Costia became good friends until the year of training ended and they returned to Polis. It was years later when word of Costias death after the conclave that made Lexa the new Heda that he came to me and begged to be my sekon." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Octavia realized that it was more than she had ever heard Indra speak at one time. Although she was happy to hear so much about Lincoln. He had always been vague and dismissive about his childhood unless it was directly important to whatever situation they were in at the time.

Turning to face the omega Indra calmly dropped her gaze to Octavia's stomach and inhaled. Octavia couldn't help but squirm under the intensity of the Alpha's stare.

"You are pregnant Oktevia kom Trikru. And it is my family's blood. You deserve to know who's blood you carry. It is an important thing in my world. To know the story of family blood" 

"...How?" Octavia stuttered, "I might be but..."

"I can smell the pups, even for an alpha my sense of smell has always been stronger than most." Indra said. "You are family now. We will return to TonDC until I can assess the situation at Arkadia and if it is safe, I will escort you there if that is your wish."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
